Saving Indianna
by Dixon-Vixen13
Summary: A little One Shot that spawned from an idea I've had kicking around. Indianna develops an attraction to one of the guys (Negan) in her boyfriends circle of friends, and Negan finds himself attracted to her too. Through small stolen moments they grow closer and Negan helps her out of a bad situation. Rated M for language and smut.


**This story spawned from a little idea I've had floating around for a while. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Indianna had been dating her boyfriend Jason for a couple of months when she began to notice that he had become more and more controlling. At first it was just a hint of jealousy whenever another guy would look at her or talk to her. Then he started to tell her what she should and shouldn't wear, when she was allowed to go out and who with. It got to the point that she stopped making plans with her friends all together. Deep down she knew that he was no good for her, but for some stupid reason she just couldn't make herself leave. No matter how mad he made her, she would always see the good in him.

Jason began insisting on taking her along to get togethers with his friends, afraid that if he were to leave her alone she would go out and cheat on him. It didn't matter how much she told him that it wouldn't happen, she wasn't a cheater, his insecurities always got the better of him.

They were at a BBQ at Johnny's house for the Superbowl and that was the first time she met Negan. From what she could tell, he and Jason weren't particularly close but they obviously had mutual friends. She wasn't exactly sure what it was about the tall stranger, but she found herself drawn to him. Maybe it was his charming smile with those dimples, or his confident swagger. He was everything that Jason wasn't and the idea excited her. Of course she would never cheat on Jason, but there was no harm in just looking right? At least that was what she thought.

She watched the man from across the patio as she stood next to her boyfriend who was chatting to one of the other guys about the teams playing that night while he manned the grill. That was when her lingering stare caught Jason's attention.

"Babe… get me another beer" he ordered as he handed her the empty bottle, breaking her concentration on Negan who had also just caught her staring at him.

"Yeah sure" she mumbled in reply as she walked inside to the beer fridge. As she stood in the kitchen she contemplated walking out. Why was she even with this guy? He treated her like she was his damn slave and he never had a nice thing to say about her. She wondered if it was because of her upbringing, growing up with abusive alcoholic parents had killed her spirit. She had learnt very early on that it was easier to just do as she was told, submit to what they wanted or she would suffer worse for it.

"Where's my fucking beer?" Jason growled as he walked through the door.

"Sorry… I got distracted" she mumbled as she handed him the cold bottle.

"Yeah? Staring at fucking Negan?"

"I wasn't-" she began only to be cut off.

"You fucking were… just remember who you fucking belong to" he hissed in her ear before walking back out onto the patio just as Negan came sauntering in. Jason turned around and gave her a look that said 'you better fucking follow me and don't even think about talking to him' so she quietly obeyed.

But before she made it to the door Negan stopped her in her tracks, pretending to bump into her like he hadn't seen her there. "Sorry Darlin'" he smiled charmingly.

"That's ok" she whispered quietly, avoiding eye contact with the man.

"You know a beautiful woman like you deserves so much better than that asshole" he whispered and she looked up at him seeing the seriousness in his face, he must have over heard the way he spoke to her. She gave him a quick smile and ducked off back outside to be with Jason.

"What did he just say to you?" Jason hissed angrily.

"He just apologised for bumping into me. He said he should watch where he is going" she covered quickly.

"I don't want you talking to Negan" he growled demandingly.

"Okay" she mumbled in reply.

The rest of the night went by without incident, Indianna kept her distance from Negan, only stealing quick glances when Jason was too busy watching the game, and she often found Negan already looking at her and he would give her a small smile before she would quickly look away in embarrassment. Negan's words kept echoing in her mind, although she had never thought of herself as beautiful, she wondered if he was right, maybe she did deserve better.

Over the next few months Jason continued to drag Indianna along to his weekly hang outs with the guys. Often she was the only woman there and she felt rather out of place. Sometimes the guys would try to include her in the conversation to make her feel less awkward, but more often than not Jason would shut them down out of jealousy. He couldn't stand her talking to other men, even if it was purely harmless. One time Billy even made a joke about the fact that Jason kept his girl on a 'tight leash', and Jason didn't take too kindly to the comment, a fight damn near broke out over it. After that incident the guys were very careful about what they said around Jason, knowing he had a temper and could be extremely jealous. Everyone except Negan of course. He was never known to be shy, and didn't hesitate to call Jason out on his shit.

Jason was hosting this weekends party and as usual he had her doing all the work. Halfway through the night while getting another beer Negan had accidently knocked a bowl of dip off the kitchen counter, the bowl shattering all over the floor and the contents splattering everywhere.

"Fuck" he cursed. "I'll clean it up" he told Jason and Indianna who were also in the kitchen as he grabbed a cloth from the sink.

"Don't worry about it" Jason laughed. "Babe… clean that shit up" he ordered as he looked to his girlfriend.

"I got it" Negan assured him, the annoyance clear in his voice at the way he spoke to her.

"It's her job" he said in his chauvinistic way. He was clearly a few beers down already and his asshole attitude was ramped up more than usual. "Babe" he growled as he nodded at the mess on the floor and she grabbed one of the empty beer cartons and began to place pieces of the broken bowl in it.

"At least let me help" Negan insisted to her as he began to wipe the dip from the floor, much to Jason's disgust who let out a huff of annoyance and went back to watching the ice hockey game.

"Why do you let him treat you that way" Negan whispered.

"I don't know…" she sighed. Truth is she did know why. She had been made to feel like she was worthless her entire life, like nothing she ever did was good enough. Eventually she had started to believe that it was true, she had never been told or shown otherwise.

"You should be treated like a queen, not a slave" he told her before rinsing the cloth under the tap and continuing to wipe down the floor.

"Babe! Bring us some more chips!" Jason yelled out from the living room.

"Just a minute!" she called back.

"Lazy fuck should get up and get his own damn chips" Negan told her seriously.

"Indianna!" Jason shouted.

"Coming!" she replied, trying to hide the frustration in her voice, but Negan picked up on it.

"I really want to go in there and punch him in the face for the way he speaks to you" Negan said as she grabbed up a few bags of chips.

"Please don't… it'll only make things worse" she said to him as he finished wiping up the last of the mess and went to the sink to rinse the cloth.

"How bad are things exactly?" he asked as he gave her a questioning look.

"He hasn't laid a hand on me if that's what you're asking" she replied, although if she was being completely honest she was sure he had come close a few times.

"Good. I would kill the mother fucker for that" Negan told her.

"I have to…" she began.

"Tend to his royal highness?" Negan scoffed. "He doesn't deserve you, you know that right?" he added. Indianna gave him a small shy kind of smile that suggested maybe she didn't, before rushing through to the next room before she got yelled at again.

The next time she had been dragged out was for Johnny's stag night. Of course women weren't actually invited, but Jason insisted that she go with him and stay in the hotel room where he knew she wouldn't 'get in to trouble' as he had put it. She had secretly hoped that he would have just gone without her, so that she could be free of him for just one night. But of course he would never allow that, he was far too controlling.

The guys had hired out one of the large conference rooms downstairs and of course there were strippers there for entertainment, not that she knew about that. Jason had given Indianna strict instructions not to leave the room, and she assured him she would stay in and watch chick flicks while he went out. When Jason arrived for the party some of the guys gave him shit for not bringing his girl along like he usually does.

"Fuck up assholes… I left her up in the room watching crappy chick flicks" he laughed. "Tonight is Johnny's fucking stag party, lets cut loose!" he yelled as he downed his first shot and followed it up with a beer.

As the night went on Negan found he wasn't as into it as he would usually be. All the booze and the girls was once his kind of scene, but tonight he just wasn't feeling it. His mind kept wandering to Indianna, he couldn't help feeling like he needed to save her. Jason was an asshole and he was no good for her. Negan had an overwhelming feeling within him to want to give her what she deserved. He knew that she was a sweet girl, and she definitely didn't deserve to be treated the way he treated her. No woman deserved that.

Later on when Negan saw Jason in one of the corner booths getting a blowjob from one of the girls he found himself infuriated. That asshole had a beautiful girl locked away in his room upstairs and here he was getting his dick sucked by a hooker. It made him sick. He whipped out his phone and took a sneaky quick snap, before excusing himself to go to the bathroom.

Indianna was halfway through the movie Dear John when she heard a knock at the door. Pausing the film she got up to answer it and was surprised to find Negan on the other side.

"Negan" she whispered, partly in shock. "Um… Jason isn't here"

"Yeah I know… fuck head is downstairs at the party" he told her. "I'm here to see you".

"I- I'm-" she began.

"Not allowed to talk to me? Yeah I know" he laughed. "Look, Indi you seem like a really nice girl, and I fucking hate the way Jason treats you. You deserve so much better. I just came here to show you what a fucking dickhead he is" he told her as he showed her the picture of Jason with the hooker. "I don't wanna upset you Darlin', but you deserve to know that he's playing around".

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised" she sighed, looking back up at Negan. "Thank you for telling me".

"You should leave him Indi, he clearly doesn't care about you the way he should".

"I need to think things over" she whispered sadly.

"Alright. I'll leave you to it. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news Darlin', but I thought you ought to know. I'm in the room next door if you need anything okay".

"Okay, thanks Negan" she said as she gave him one last sad smile before closing the door as he retreated down the hallway. Leaning up against the cold wood she slid down to the floor hugging her knees to her chest. How could she have been so stupid!? Of course he was cheating on her, of course he didn't care about her. What an asshole. She had finally hit rock bottom. This was it, she couldn't stay with him anymore.

Grabbing her phone she called up her best friend Michelle, who she hadn't seen in ages thanks to Jason, but she had made sure to stay in touch.

" _Hey Girl" Michelle answered happily._

" _Hey Michelle… I hate to ask, but I need a favour"_

" _Whatever you need honey, you know I got your back. What is it?"_

" _I just found out Jason is cheating on me right now at a stag party with a hooker. I'm done Mich, I want out, I need out!" she confessed._

" _I told you he was no good" Michelle replied._

" _Yeah I know… and I was a fool and didn't listen"_

" _It's ok honey, it happens to the best of us. What do you need me to do?"_

" _Can you go around to our place and grab all my stuff. I don't want him trying to stop me from leaving" she told her friend._

" _You got it girl. Is the spare key still in the same place?"_

" _Yeah, it's still there. I don't have much just all my clothes and my stuff from the bathroom. The contents of the bookshelf in the living room. Oh and all the stuff in my baking cupboard" she laughed._

" _Oh I'm definitely getting that stuff… no one makes cakes like you do girl! Don't worry Darren and I are on it. We will go around there right now and grab everything" Michelle told her._

" _Thanks Mich, you're the best"._

" _How are you getting back from the trip if you're leaving him?" Michelle asked._

" _I dunno… I'll work something out. Maybe Negan"_

" _Negan? That hot guy you were telling me about? The one who called you beautiful?"_

" _Yeah him. He is how I found out about what Jason is up to. He's a good guy"_

" _Alright girl. Keep me in the loop okay, and call if you need anything. I'll come get you if I need to"._

" _Thanks. I'll talk to you soon" Indianna replied before ending the call._

While the rest of the movie played she packed her stuff back into her bag. She contemplated going to knock on Negan's door, but figured he had probably gone back down to the party anyway.

Just then she heard the door unlock and Jason came stumbling in half drunk. "Hey babe" he grinned. "Just need some more cash" he laughed as he rummaged through his bag.

"For hookers?" Indianna challenged.

"Excuse me?" he countered.

"You heard me. I'm not a fucking idiot Jason!" she yelled, her anger finally boiling over. "This whole fucking time you have been so god damned worried about me cheating on you that you keep me shut away like some prisoner… meanwhile you're down there getting a sloppy fucking blowjob from a hooker! You're a fucking hypocrite!" she screamed.

"Don't you dare fucking speak to me like that!" Jason boomed.

"Or what Jason!?" she growled.

"You best remember your fucking place bitch!" he screamed as the back of his hand connected with her face and she fell to the floor with a thud, sobbing as tears streamed down her face. "You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do…. I tell you!" he yelled. "Now do as your fucking told and don't you dare leave this fucking room! I'm going back to the party, I don't want to look at your pathetic fucking face!" he growled before storming out and slamming the door behind him.

Indianna stayed curled up in a ball on the floor as tears poured from her eyes. Now she could truly see him for the monster he was, there was no way she could even dream of staying any longer.

There was a quiet knock on the door and she froze for a moment. "Indi… it's Negan. Please open the door. I heard everything" he sighed. "Are you okay?"

She pulled herself up from the floor and made her way to the door, unlocking it and peering through the gap. "You heard?"

"Yeah. And I gotta say I am proud as fuck that you stood up to him" he smiled. "That took some real balls".

"Yeah well… a lot of good it did me" she replied sadly as she opened the door further revealing a nasty red mark on the side of her face that was sure to bruise.

"Fuck I will kill that asshole" he growled.

"He's not worth going to jail over"

"Grab your shit Sweetheart" he said softly. "Come to my room, I'll get some ice for your face and keep you safe from that bastard" he told her.

"I already packed" she smiled proudly as she opened the door fully. "I'm leaving him, I'm done. I already have my friend picking up all my stuff from his place".

"Good for you Darlin'" Negan smiled as he walked in a grabbed her bag for her. "C'mon" he said as he took her hand and led her back to his room. Sitting her down on the edge of the bed he grabbed some ice from the small hotel freezer and wrapped it in a cloth, gently pressing it to the side of her face. "One thing I cannot fucking stand is a man who hits a woman" Negan growled angrily.

"At least now I know the monster he really is"

"I hoped you would see it eventually, but I never wanted it to be like this" Negan said sadly.

"Better late than never right?"

"That's for damn sure" Negan grinned. "So what now? Where will you go?"

"I'll stay with Michelle a while, until I get back on my feet. I could use a ride back though?" she said hopefully.

"You got it Darlin'" he smiled. "When do you want to leave? We can wait until the morning, or we can leave now before he even knows you're gone. That way we can avoid any drama, although I'd take any excuse to knock him the fuck out right now" Negan laughed.

"If it's okay with you… I'd like to leave now. I need to get as far away from him as possible"

"Sure thing, this whole party wasn't doing it for me anyway. Let me just pack my shit and we'll be out of here" he told her as he began to bundle the few things he had unpacked back into his bag.

When they were ready to go Negan checked the hallway to make sure Jason wasn't heading back up before he and Indi took the stairs, knowing that her drunk now ex boyfriend would definitely take the elevator if he were to make his way back up. Negan wasted no time in checking out and had the valet bring his car around, before Indi knew it she was watching the neon lights of the hotel disappear in the mirror.

"It's a couple hours drive back from the city" Negan told her. "It'll be close to 2am by the time we get back. You can crash at my place if you like" he suggested.

"Thank you… for everything. If it wasn't for you, I would still be stuck with him".

"Good thing I'm an interfering asshole then" Negan laughed.

"I don't think asshole is the word I would use to describe you" she smiled.

Indianna sent a quick text to Michelle to let her know what was going on, that she was safe and heading back to town with Negan. For the first time in a long time she felt free. She no longer felt trapped and alone. As tired as she was, she stayed awake and talked to Negan the whole way back, to her surprise they actually had quite a bit in common. She had always been attracted to the man, but being able to actually have a real conversation with him just made that attraction stronger on multiple levels. When they finally made it back Negan showed her to his room and gave her his bed wishing her a good night, opting to take the couch.

The next morning when Indi woke she saw she had over a dozen missed calls and multiple voicemails from Jason. The first few were drunk and abusive and the next couple were him pathetically begging for her to answer her phone or call him back.

Emerging from the room she found Negan cooking scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast. "Hope you're hungry" he smiled.

"Starving… that smells delicious" she said as she took a seat at the counter.

"Nothing fancy, but its good"

"Well… no one has cooked for me since I was twelve so… any food is good food" she laughed.

"Twelve? Really? What about your parents?"

"They were too drunk to give a shit if I starved or not. I've been taking care of myself for a long time" she told him.

"You are one tough girl" he grinned admirably.

"Thanks" she smiled shyly.

"Has that douchebag tried to call you?"

"Over a dozen times" she chuckled. "Left a bunch of messages too".

"You gonna call him back?"

"Fuck no!" she replied.

"Good girl!" Negan grinned as he served her up some breakfast. She loved it when he smiled at her, it made her feel something inside that she couldn't quite place. The way he looked at her was like she was the only thing in the world that mattered to him at that point in time and somehow just that simple act made her feel a little better about herself, like she actually meant something to someone.

As they ate together Indi's phone rang again and Jason's name flashed on the screen, she let it go to voicemail and Negan chuckled. "Persistent isn't he? I bet that fucking control freak is flipping out right now!"

"Let him" she laughed. "He would flip out even more if he knew I was with you".

"Why's that?"

"He's always been threatened by you. He's seen the way I look at you" she blurted out before she even registered what she had said.

"What way would that be?" Negan pressed, even though he already knew the answer. It was the same way he looked at her, with longing and desire.

"Like I wanted you" she said shyly.

"And do you still… want me?" he asked. To answer his question she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to his lips, enjoying the way his stubble tickled her face. "Indi… you don't have to…" he began.

"I want to" she replied. "You have helped me so much, and I could never thank you enough".

"I just needed you to be safe. I don't want you to do this because you think you owe me" Negan told her.

"I do owe you… but that's not why I want to do this. I've always wanted you Negan" she confessed.

"I want you too Indi… always have since the day we met, but I want you to be sure you're doing it for the right reasons. I don't want to be just some revenge fuck for you. I like you Indi".

"I swear to you, I'm not doing this for revenge on Jason" she whispered as she kissed his lips once more, her hands caressing his chest beneath his white shirt. "I'm doing this because you're irresistible and I can't fight it any longer. The one thing that was holding me back isn't a problem anymore" she smiled.

"Fuck Indi… you have no idea how badly I wanted you. And to have to watch you wasting your time with fucking Jason. You're so fucking beautiful and all I want is to treat you like a queen, the way that you deserve" he told her truthfully as he claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss that left the both of them breathless and craving more. Quickly she stripped of his shirt and tossed it to the floor, shortly followed by her own. Negan lifted her into his lap and kissed her with a burning desire as her phone began to buzz on the counter again. Breaking the kiss they both looked over to see Jason's name flashing across the screen and Negan got a wicked look in his eye. "Are you feeling naughty?" he asked her.

"That depends… what did you have in mind?"

"Next time he calls I wanna answer it" he smiled.

"Okay" she agreed with a chuckle.

"I want to show asshole exactly what he lost. I want him to know you're with me, I want to make that fucker mad" Negan grinned. Sure it was a low blow, but Jason was an asshole and he deserved it and Negan really wanted to rub it in his face.

"Negan! You're so bad!" she gasped. "But… I'm in" she laughed.

"Good" he grinned wickedly as he grabbed up the phone and lifted her with him carrying her off down to his bedroom. There he stripped her naked as well as himself and paid her body attention like no man ever had. He kissed her passionately as his fingers circled her clit, bringing her to the edge of orgasm. He marvelled in the way her chest heaved with every breath and her skin flushed a light shade of pink. As he kissed his way down her body and settled between her legs Indi's phone began to buzz once again and Negan gave her a wicked grin. Grabbing it up he hit accept and made sure to swap it to a video call.

"Hey asshole" Negan greeted cheerfully.

"Negan? What the fuck? Where the fuck is Indianna!?" he demanded.

"Oh she's a little busy right now" he chuckled as he lazily stroked her pussy with his free hand eliciting small moans from her.

"Don't fuck with me Negan, put my girl on the god damn phone now!"

"She doesn't wanna talk to you Jase… she's done with you. She is not 'your girl' any longer. She's had enough of your shit, and so have I. You are lucky I didn't knock you the fuck out for what you did to her last night" Negan growled.

"This is bullshit… I want to talk to her"

"Like I said she's a little pre-occupied right now… she's receiving the best damned pleasure of her life" Negan grinned cockily. "Pleasure she could only have dreamt of had she stayed with a cheating pencil dick fuck like you".

"Like fuck she is!" Jason countered.

"Oh I assure you Jason… she most certainly is" he grinned wickedly as he tilted the phone downwards so that Jason could see as he slowly and torturously ran his tongue along her folds making her moan his name loudly.

"Negan you mother fucker. I will fucking kill you!" Jason screamed through the phone. "You think you can just steal her from me!?"

"I can't steal her when she doesn't belong to you, you stupid fuck" he told him before continuing to lick at Indi's pussy, her loud moans driving Jason mental. "Now if you don't mind… I'm about to put my huge cock balls deep in this beautiful woman that you were stupid enough to lose. And she is going to get the best damn orgasm of her life" Negan chuckled. "Bye asshole" he smiled as he ended the call and tossed the phone away. "Now… where was I? Oh that's right, I had my tongue deep inside this beautiful pussy" he grinned as he lapped at Indi, diving his tongue inside of her making her moan and grind against him.

"Fuck Negan… please I need you" she panted.

Satisfied he had teased her enough he lined himself up with her entrance and pushed himself in, relishing in how tight she was around him. He set a steady rhythmic pace as he pounded in and out of her, enjoying every little sound that escaped her lips.

"Jesus Christ you're fucking beautiful" he groaned as he devoured her lips. "You're pussy feels fucking amazing. Better than I ever imagined"

"You imagined this?" she giggled.

"So many fucking times Indi… you are all I could think about for months" he confessed.

Negan quickened his pace as he felt her begin to tighten around him, pushing harder and deeper into her eliciting every little bit of pleasure he could from her. "Shit Negan… she moaned.

"Come for me Indi… come around my cock. I need you so bad Darlin'" he groaned. And at his words she came hard, screaming his name before he kissed her hard, swallowing down her moans of pleasure while she rode out her orgasm and he followed closely behind, emptying himself into her.

"That was amazing" she panted breathlessly.

"I lived it up your expectations then?" he laughed.

"You far exceeded them" she giggled as he pulled out of her and she snuggled into his chest, running her hand over the dusting of dark hair. "What now?" she whispered.

"Whatever you want Indi… you're a free woman" he smiled as he held her close.

"Can I just stay here with you?" she asked hopefully.

"I hoped maybe you would" he smiled.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
